The present disclosure relates generally to supplying water to poultry or like animals, and more particularly to an intermittent and automatic provision of fresh water to poultry.
Poultry drinking troughs are well known. Such devices may include a trough which is automatically supplied with water as the water level in the trough drops below a predetermined level. The problem with such automated devices is that they are overly complicated with several moving parts and the valve mechanisms are prone to sticking which can cause water to either cease flowing into the trough or overflow the trough. Either case is undesirable. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an intermittent and automatic drinker that is easy to assemble and reliable.